Greg's Secret
by SaxiChick05
Summary: Everyone thinks Greg is normal. He has a few secrets that even his closest friend’s at the lab don’t know about. After the explosion, his life becomes an open book. Slash GregOC Note now included, You may find this now at SaxiHighlandChick.
1. Chapter 1

An: Hello there! *waves* My name is Saxi and I will be your author today. Now this is my first CSI story. And I hope you like it.  
  
An 2: This is a.. well *slash* story. Kiss this... *smirks smugly* Sorry... It's Greg/OC and it will be.. interesting. Just.. Give me a chance. Please.. This take's place right before PWF and the aftermath of it.  
  
Summery: Everyone thinks Greg is normal. He has a few secrets that even his closest friend's at the lab don't know about. After the explosion, his life becomes an open book.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Greg yawned and turned and looked at his alarm clock. "Jakie? I have to get up.."  
  
Jak sighed. "Do you have to?"  
  
"I have to go to work babe, you know that." Greg said sitting up with his back toward him.  
  
"But Greg.." Jak sighed sitting up and putting a hand on Greg's back. "I..."  
  
"Jak.. come on. It's just a normal day of work. I'll try to get home early." Greg said standing and looking at him.  
  
"Greg.. I have a bad feeling about this.." Jak said looking at him.  
  
"Don't worry k?" Greg said going to the door closet and getting dressed.  
  
"Fine.. Just be safe. Please?" Jak asked.  
  
"I always am." Greg said turning to him. "Blue or gray?"  
  
"Blue." Jak said pulling his knees up under his chin and the blanket around him.   
  
"Come on.. you're making me feel guilty." Greg said. "Get that look off your face."  
  
Jak sighed and laid back down. "It should be your day off. You haven't have one in a month."  
  
"Jakkers.. I work Graves..." Greg said.  
  
"So do I!" Jak yelled. "But I've been off work because I have been sick. You know that!"  
  
Greg sighed. "I know, but my job is slightly more difficult than yours."  
  
"I'm a dealer..." Jak said. "That's difficult."  
  
"So's processing DNA." Greg said. "I need to go before Grissom fires me. I'll call you later to check on you. Ok?"  
  
"Fine." Jak mumbled.  
  
Greg sighed and went into the living room. Living with Jak was an adventure in every way. He grabbed his keys and went out the door. He got into his car and drove to work. Time for Greg to put on the proverbial 'straight' face. Greg was out to everyone he knew, except his coworkers. He didn't feel that they needed to know. They would most likely treat him differently. He wanted to be the happy go lucky Greg from DNA who seemed normal. Greg pulled into the parking lot and got out. It was a balmy night out and so far he had nothing to worry about. He walked inside, clocked in and went to his lab. The crew already had evidence piled up for him.   
  
"Greg?" Catherine asked walking into the lab.  
  
"What?" Greg asked looked at all the samples.  
  
"There's a big case going down so all DNA should be done quickly." Catherine said smiling.  
  
"Don't I always do it quickly?" Greg smirked  
  
"Yes, but no goofing around ok?" Catherine said.  
  
"10-4!" Greg smiled and started to work.  
  
He didn't notice anything as he worked. He mixed his chemicals like normal, working as fast, safely and efficiently as he could. Listing to some music. Hodges had bugged him once to fume something and he ignored him.  
  
Greg started to hum along to a song that was playing in his mind. He heard a crackle and turned to the fume hood. He looked at and at the moment it exploded.  
  
~~~~~~ Greg woke up in the ambulance.  
  
"Mr. Sanders? Can you hear me?" A medic asked him.  
  
Greg groaned. "Call my partner.."  
  
"We are calling your contact as we speak. Can you tell me what happened?" The medic said.  
  
"Lab... Fire.... Smoke..." Greg mumbled.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to give you some morphine to ease the pain." The medic said.  
  
Greg blinked and passed out from the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Jak was picking up the living room when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Jak asked looking at a past issue of Surfer Dude magazine.  
  
"Yes, are you Jak Morgan?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes it is, how may I help you?" Jak asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm with the Crime Lab. I have some news." The voice said.  
  
"Crime Lab... Is this about Greg?" Jak asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry to inform you that Greg Sanders was involved with an explosion." The voice said.  
  
"Where is he being taken?" Jak asked dropping the magazine.  
  
"Desert Palm."  
  
"Thank you." Jak said hanging up. He grabbed his keys and went out the door and drove the hospital.  
  
Jak parked and ran inside. "Ma'am?" He asked the receptionist in the ER.  
  
"How may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Greg Sanders, he was brought in from the Crime Lab?" Jak asked.  
  
"He was brought in about an hour ago. He is in ICU." said a voice from behind him.   
  
"Who are you?" Jak asked.  
  
"I'm one of his co-workers. Name's Catherine Willows." She said putting her hand out.  
  
"Jak Morgan." He said shaking her hand.  
  
"Follow me please." She said walking down the hall. "Greg had only you on his contact list."  
  
"Well, I would think so." Jak said softly.   
  
"What was that?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Nothing... Can you tell me what happened?" Jak asked.  
  
"The lab exploded. Fume hood. He was thrown through a glass window." Catherine said. "Third degree burns on his back and neck."  
  
Jak stopped in the middle of the hallway. "How serious is serious... not bad enough for critical but almost there?... What?"  
  
"He's not near critical. But he's serious." Catherine said. "The medic's said that he asked for someone to call his partner..."  
  
"That's me." Jak said.  
  
"What did he mean by partner?" Catherine asked.  
  
"We live with each other Ms. Willows." Jak said looking at her.   
  
Catherine blinked at him.  
  
Jak blinked. "Shit.. You didn't.. Oh God..."  
  
"I didn't what?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Know about Greg..."  
  
Catherine looked at him. "You mean.."  
  
Jak sighed. "Please... Just.. Don't tell anyone please. He'll tell me if he know I told..."  
  
"I won't tell anyone. Our secret. For now." Catherine said walking up to a door. "He's in here."  
  
"Thank you." Jak said going to open the door.  
  
"He... he's in bad shape Mr. Morgan.."  
  
"I don't care." Jak said opening the door and gasping at what he saw. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Jak walked into the room and gasped.  
  
Greg was on his side. His face was smudged and his hair flat, his back was covered in gaze and so was the back of his neck.  
  
"Greg.." Jak whispered as he made his way to the bed.  
  
Greg groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Jak?" He asked softly.  
  
"It's me. They called me." Jak said softly sitting down next to his bed.  
  
"What happened?" Greg asked softly.  
  
"The lab exploded. Greg.. I told you not to go in." Jak said.  
  
"Shut up Jak. It was an accident." Greg mumbled.  
  
"You're hurt badly." Jak said. "Burns on your back and neck."  
  
"No wonder I feel like I have been hit by a truck." Greg smirked.  
  
"Uh.. I ran into a co-worker of yours...." Jak said looking at his hands.  
  
"Jak.." Greg asked looking at him.  
  
"It was an accident Greg.." Jak said.  
  
"Who did you tell?" Greg asked.   
  
"Catherine?" Jak said.  
  
Greg sighed.   
  
"You didn't tell me you weren't out at work. If I would have known, I would be your brother right now." Jak said. "I didn't exactly tell her, but I said we lived together and I think she put it together."  
  
"Great." Greg grumbled.   
  
"I'm sorry." Jak said. "I didn't mean to tell her."  
  
"It's ok Jak.. Really.. It is.." Greg sighed. "Just... If a guy with gray hair and glasses comes around. You are not my boyfriend. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Jak said placing his hand on Greg's uninjured cheek.  
  
Greg sighed softly.  
  
"I hate seeing you like this..." Jak said softly.  
  
"I know. To my credit. It's not my fault this time."  
  
"This time?" Jak asked.  
  
"Well, a few months ago, when I came home with my hair kinda smoking, I said it was just a reaction to the rain and something that got on my hair at work... I mixed some things that didn't mix well..." Greg said.  
  
"I thought so." Jak smiled.   
  
Greg tried to hide a yawn.  
  
"Greg.. get some sleep. I know you are on some pain medication." Jak said.  
  
"Yeah... I am kinda tired, and I do hurt..." Greg mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Then sleep." Jak said softly.  
  
"Night babe." Greg mumbled as he yawned again.  
  
"Night love." Jak said kissing his cheek softly as Greg fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Through the open door Catherine watched the two of them. She made sure she wasn't seen by either of them.  
  
Warrick walked up to her. "Catherine?"  
  
She jumped. "Warrick! What are you doing here..." She said moving away from the door.  
  
"Griss told me to come here with you. Talk to the Lab Rat." Warrick said nodding at the door.  
  
"Uh.. Not now." Catherine said.  
  
"Why not?" Warrick asked.  
  
"He just went to sleep.. And he has someone in there with him." Catherine said.  
  
"Who?" Warrick asked. "He doesn't have family here..."  
  
"I can't tell you... He'd kill me." Catherine sighed.  
  
"Well.. We need to talk to him while it's in his mind." Warrick said.  
  
"I know.. I think he just went to sleep." Catherine said.  
  
"Catherine..." Warrick sighed.  
  
"Fine.. We'll wake him up." Catherine grumbled.  
  
"Thank you. Griss needs up back soon to start processing." Warrick said. "I'm not thrilled about this either."  
  
"Let's just get this over with?" Catherine sighed as she knocked on the door frame.  
  
Jak looked up and sighed. "Yes Ms. Willows?"  
  
"We need to talk to Greg." Catherine said walking in the room with Warrick.  
  
"He just went to sleep.." Jak said.  
  
"I know. But it's important." Catherine said.  
  
"Fine." Jak growled softly. "First, tell me who he is." He pointed to Warrick.  
  
"Warrick Brown. I work with Greg." Warrick said.  
  
Jak sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to wake him up... shaking his shoulder isn't the best idea right now."  
  
"I have an idea." Catherine said. "Greg? This is Grissom. You need to wake up and go back to work!" She said in a low voice.  
  
Greg just groaned softly.  
  
"Right.." Jak said rolling his eyes. "Give me a minute alone with him."  
  
"Sorry, He's part of a crime investigation." Warrick said.  
  
"Ok.." Jak said lamely. He sighed and turned to Greg. He gently stroked Greg's good cheek. "Greg... come on babe you need to get up. Catherine and Warrick need to talk to you... Please... the sooner you get up.. the sooner you can go back to sleep."  
  
Greg groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Babe.. let me sle..." Greg saw Catherine. "Sleep..."  
  
"Greg.. It's ok..." Catherine said. "We just need to talk to you alone for a few moments."  
  
"Right.. I'll be getting some coffee..." Jak said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Greg looked at Catherine and Warrick. "Don't tell anyone. Please."  
  
"We won't." Warrick said.  
  
"Greg tell us what happened..." Catherine asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes went by and Jak was pacing in the hallway sipping his coffee.   
  
Catherine and Warrick came out.  
  
"Mr. Morgan?" Catherine asked.  
  
Jak's head popped up.  
  
"You can go back in now. He wants to see you." Catherine said.  
  
Jak nodded. "Please... Don't tell anyone.."  
  
"Mr. Morgan. It's not our place to judge." Catherine said.  
  
"I know." Jak said. "And I appreciate that."  
  
"Not a problem." Warrick said nodding.  
  
Jak walked back in. "Greg."  
  
Greg sighed. "They know now. I'm sure someone will tell someone."  
  
Jak sighed and sat down in the chair next to his bed. He placed his hand on Greg's.  
  
"I'm staying with you.. for now.. being home alone would be so different." Jak said.  
  
"Then stay. I'd like it better if you did. I hate hospitals." Greg mumbled.  
  
"I know." Jak said. He studied Greg's face. "Your hair..."  
  
"It's flat isn't it.." Greg said.  
  
"Slightly." Jak said. "You have a burn on one cheek...*  
  
"Well, I'm covered.. What else do you expect?"  
  
"I don't know." Jak said gently stroking his non-injured cheek.  
  
"You're a mother hen." Greg mumbled.  
  
"I have a right to that thank you very much." Jak said.  
  
"You have mother issues.. get used to it." Greg smirked.  
  
Jak rolled his eyes. "No Greg, That was you."  
  
"Right...." Greg said nodded weakly.  
  
"Get some sleep Greg." Jak said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Ok... mother.." Greg mumbled softly.  
  
"Night love." Jak said stroking his hair gently as Greg fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews!!! CSIfan1, Rainbowsnstars, forensicsfreak14, and magicks.  
  
Forensics- what you write is mine what I write is yours as always.  
  
Magic- it is refreshing isn't it. I personally thought Greg/Gil was annoying. I knew I forgot to add this was a romance story also.  
  
Rainbows-Glad you like it!  
  
CSI- Glad you like it!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Warrick sat in the driver seat for a moment once they reached the Tahoe. "Did you.."  
  
"I never suspected..." Catherine said.  
  
"Wow." Warrick said.   
  
"We can't tell anyone." Catherine said looking at him.  
  
"I know." Warrick said.  
  
"Let's just get to CSI." Catherine said.  
  
"Right." Warrick said starting the Tahoe and drove to CSI.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Jak watched Greg sleep. That's all he could do. He didn't want Greg to be in pain. The nurse came in every once and a while, gave him a shot of morphine or antibiotics.   
  
Jak sighed. Greg was never the one to be out for the count when he was injured. This was difficult for Jak to handle.  
  
He started to remember the first time they met.  
  
Jak met Greg when he first moved to Vegas 3 years ago.   
  
Jak was new to the city and had just gotten a job as a dealer at the Monaco. He went to a few clubs around the city. Looking for a spot to hang out before he had to go to work. A place where he could be himself. A gay club. Then he spotted Cosmos.  
  
Greg was having an off night. They called him into work then told him that they didn't need him. He went to his normal haunt. Greg had been out for a while by now, about 6 years. At 19, he came out to his friends and family. Thankfully his mother didn't really care. He walked into the club, Cosmos and smiled at the bartender. He got his drink and went to his normal table.  
  
Greg didn't dance, he was a social bar goer. It was a slow night, a Monday, a few people were around mingling. He spotted someone he had never seen before walk in.  
  
Jak looked around the bar, not alot of people. He noticed a guy sitting at a table alone.  
  
Greg sipped his drink and sighed as the most annoying song from the musical 'Chicago' came on. "All That Jazz" was playing in the background.  
  
Jak saw the man sipping his drink from the bar. The only person who wasn't up dancing around. He made his way to him.  
  
Greg sipped his drink again. He saw a 5'6 man walking towards his table. Greg groaned mentally. He was about to be hit on, again. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Jak knew the look on the guys face. He still went over to him. "Mind if I sit?"  
  
Greg opened his eyes and looked at him. "Uh... Sure?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to hit on you. You just looked lonely." Jak said. "My name is Jak Morgan."  
  
"Greg Sanders." Greg said. "If you're not hitting on me... why are you here?"  
  
"I'm bored. I have an hour to kill before I have to go to work." Jak said. "Thought I'd explore the city's clubs since I just got here from California."  
  
"I got called in but they didn't need me. Thought I'd get a drink before I headed home." Greg said sipping his drink.  
  
"You seem friendly." Jak said. "Half the people I've talked to either ignored me or threatened me."  
  
"Gotta know where to go and who to talk to." Greg said. "I am someone you talk to if you want conversation. That is who you talk to if you want sex," he said pointing to a lanky man dancing with a shorter man. "That is who you talk to if you need some help with anything," He said pointing to the bartender. "And if you want to get beaten up, talk to anyone on the strip. Vegas is a hard town to live in."  
  
"I'll stick with conversation." Jak mumbled.  
  
"You a newbie?" Greg asked point blank.  
  
"No. 19." Jak said looking at him. "But thanks for asking."  
  
"Sorry, normal reaction. To many newbies running around, think they are, but aren't then they flip," Greg started to rant. "Then they call in there big het friends and you end up in the hospital with a broken arm and a caution when it comes to new people."  
  
"Sounds like that's experience talking." Jak said.  
  
"Three months ago, just got out the cast." Greg said. "It was interesting to explain at work why."  
  
"Not out?" Jak asked.  
  
"Not with the people I work with." Greg sighed.  
  
"Where do you work?" Jak asked.  
  
"Las Vegas Crime Lab." Greg said.  
  
"Huh?" Jak asked.  
  
"I work with forensic scientists. I work the DNA evidence they find." Greg nodded.   
  
Jak blinked. "So you are a scientist?"   
  
"Yes. A Chemist also." Greg said.  
  
"Interesting, I'm just a dealer." Jak said.  
  
"Well, that sounds fun." Greg said.  
  
"It has it's ups and downs." Jak said.  
  
That night they talked for 3 hours. Jak was later for work and Greg didn't sleep much.  
  
Jak sighed at the memory. Since that day three years ago they haven't really dated anyone else, except the time Greg flipped out after a bad date and they broke up for 2 weeks.  
  
Jak laid his head on the bed next to Greg's hands. "Why did this happen to you.." Jak mumbled softly and sleepily. "It should have happened to someone else...." With that Jak fell sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine sighed as she got out of the Tahoe.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Catherine said.  
  
"Cath.. look, it's his life." Warrick said.  
  
"I know but... I just can't believe it..." She said shaking her head.  
  
Warrick sighed. "Remember, no one finds out."  
  
"Right." Catherine said opening the door to the Tahoe.   
  
Catherine went straight to Grissoms office.  
  
"What is it Catherine?" Grissom sighed looking at her.  
  
"I.. went and saw Greg." Catherine said sitting down.  
  
Griss looked at her. "Right. How is he?"  
  
"Third degree burns on his back and neck..." Catherine said.  
  
"Did they contact his family?" Grissom said.  
  
"In a way yes.."  
  
"What do you mean in a way?"  
  
"They called his significant other." Catherine said.  
  
"He's married?"  
  
"No! The person he's dating." Catherine said nodding. Mentally kicking herself.  
  
"What's that person's name?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Jak." Catherine said.  
  
"Is that short for something?" Grissom asked looking at her.  
  
"No.. His name is Jak." Catherine said looking at the floor.  
  
Grissom blinked. "His name?"  
  
"Yes... his name."   
  
"Are you telling me that..."  
  
"Well.. Yeah.."  
  
"Why... How.. Wh..."   
  
"Gil.."  
  
"Wha... G..."  
  
"Gil."  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Gil!"  
  
"He's.... He's..." Grissom stammered.  
  
"GIL GRISSOM LISTEN TO ME!" Catherine yelled over him.  
  
Grissom looked at her.   
  
"Don't even say another word Gil. I have known you to long for this to be coming out of your mouth."  
  
Grissom closed his mouth.  
  
"Now, I can't flipping believe I told you what I promised not to tell Greg and Jak. Gil, you can't tell anyone."  
  
"I.."  
  
"Promise me Gil."  
  
"I won't tell.. anyone."  
  
"Good. Now, I have an investigation to run." Catherine got up and headed out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Burning plastic. Crackling sounds. Explosion. Crashing and breaking glass. Pain, a lot of pain.  
  
Greg woke up screaming and tried to sit up making him cry out in pain.  
  
Jak's head flew off the bed and he fall out of the chair. "What's wrong!?"  
  
Greg fell back and his side, a look of pain on his face. "Nightmare."  
  
Jak got off the ground and sat back in his chair. "You ok?"  
  
"For now..." Greg muttered.  
  
Jak looked at him closely.  
  
Greg sighed. Jak's black spiky hair had fallen flat and his ice blue eyes were darker than usually with worry.  
  
"It was just a normal nightmare Jakkers.. I'm ok."   
  
"Ok..." Jak said. "You seem more with it now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Greg asked.  
  
"You've been sleeping for the last 10 hours thanks to pain medication." Jak said gently running his hand through Greg's hair.  
  
"Well... I kinda remember last night... I think Catherine was here?" Greg said.  
  
"Yeah, and Warrick? They asked you what happened basically." Jak said.  
  
"Oh.. I can't remember that....." Greg mumbled.  
  
"That's fine babe." Jak said rest his hand on Greg's non injured cheek.  
  
"I..." Greg started to say something but stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Jak asked.  
  
"Nothing." Greg sighed. "I just want out of here.."  
  
"I know you hate hospital's." Jak said.  
  
"I know you know." Greg grumbled.  
  
"Just.. You need to take it easy for... a long time.." Jak said. "And.. you'll have scars.."  
  
"I already have scars." Greg said looking at Jak.  
  
"These one will be worse." Jak said. "You might change..."  
  
"Why would I change?"  
  
"Because.. you had a damaging injury.. I want the Greg that I know and love. Not the Greg that will be here.. when you leave the hospital." Jak said softly.  
  
"I'm not going to change Jak."  
  
"You don't know that! I mean, anything can happen."   
  
"Jak.. Read my lips. Nothing will change me. I will always be me and I will always love you."  
  
Jak smiled weakly. "I wish you weren't in this situation."  
  
"I know.. me either."  
  
Jak leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.  
  
Grissom had been standing in the doorway since Greg had woken up. He had to see for himself that Greg indeed was gay.  
  
Greg heard Grissom clear his throat.  
  
Jak jumped up and looked from Greg to Grissom.  
  
Greg blinked. "This is my long lost... brother...."  
  
Jak looked at Greg.   
  
"He.. uh.. uh.. Found me last week.... And.. Yeah..."  
  
"Greg.." Grissom said.  
  
"It was just a friendly.. brother kiss.. that's all.."  
  
"Greg."   
  
"I mean.. it was nothing...." Greg's voice said shaking slightly as his color lightened.  
  
"Greg?" Jak asked noticing his color.  
  
"It.. it was just... just..." Greg said softly as his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
"Greg?.. Gregory?" Jak asked snapping his fingers infront of his face. "I think he passed out.."  
  
"Uh..." Grissom blinked.  
  
"Who are you?" Jak asked looking at Grissom.  
  
"His boss."  
  
Jak blinked.  
  
"I already know."  
  
"Good for you." Jak snapped. "Look at him!"  
  
Jak grew red with anger, his eyes getting darker as he stared at Grissom.  
  
"What is your problem?" Grissom asked.  
  
"What do you mean what is my problem!?" Jak snapped. "He was perfectly fine till you got here. Now look at him. HE PASSED OUT!"  
  
"Not my fault." Grissom said.  
  
"Not... not.. NOT YOUR FAULT!? HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT!? If you would have said something BEFORE you saw anything He might be awake right now!" Jak yelled going into the head voice. (AN: I.E.... see Will and Grace.. but believe me.. it happens) "You are the reason he passed out! Because you didn't say anything and he panicked!"  
  
Grissom blinked at him. "No, he still would have passed out. He is nervous around me! But I didn't know anything about him because no one talks to me. He always panics! You should know that if what Catherine told me is true!"  
  
Jak looked at him. "Not believing your own people now?! What kind of boss are you!?"  
  
"Not yours." Grissom snapped.  
  
"That's for damn sure!" Jak snapped. "Are you completely insane?"  
  
"No. I am perfectly sane."  
  
"Doesn't seem like it!"  
  
"You seem completely out of line."  
  
"I'm out of line?! How am I out of line!?"  
  
"You are yelling at me." Grissom said in a cool voice, slightly irritated.  
  
"I am yelling, because of the stress you caused on Greg and he passed out!" Jak snapped back.   
  
"You are being irrational."  
  
"Ir. Ir.. IRRATIONAL!!" Jak yelled. "No Mr. Grissom. You are irrational. Why are you here?"  
  
"I am here because he is one of my employees."  
  
"No.. I'm thinking that you are here to see if whoever told you about.. Greg and myself.. To see if it is true!"  
  
Grissom blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Why don't I leave so you can be with your prized employee!" Jak snapped. He gave Grissom a look and stormed out of the room.  
  
Grissom sighed and looked at Greg.   
  
Greg started to stir. He opened his eyes. "Jak?" He asked softly blinking a few times.  
  
"He's not here." Grissom said.  
  
Greg's eyes widened. "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I want him in here Gris."  
  
"I don't know where he is Greg. He left because I was... 'irrational'."  
  
Greg blinked. "You pissed him off didn't you."  
  
"No..." Grissom lied.  
  
"Liar!" Greg snapped. "What did you do?"  
  
"He called me irrational. Was being irrational himself. I just came to check on you."  
  
"Right. You wanted to know if it was true! Gris, I have known you to long for you to be lying to me."  
  
"Fine... That's true."  
  
"You ass. It is none of your business what I do with my life. You are not my family!" Greg snapped.  
  
Grissom looked hurt. "Not your family?... Not your family.. Greg, Who over the last 4 years watched your back and saved your ass from getting fired? Me. You have told me many things about you Greg, but this is major. You told me once that I was like your father. What happened to that Greg!?"  
  
"I met Jak. That's what happened to that Greg. I met someone that I love dearly. And I didn't think it was important for you to know about it Grissom. I really didn't because you judge people Grissom. You really do."  
  
Grissom blinked at him.  
  
"It's true. Ask anyone in the lab Grissom. You are an emotionless robot that judges people. Get out of my room."  
  
"Greg.."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Just."   
  
"OUT!"  
  
Grissom nodded. "Fine." With that Grissom left.  
  
Greg sighed and closed his eyes. 


End file.
